


Really Should Know Better

by alphonseelric22



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphonseelric22/pseuds/alphonseelric22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy has had the best of intentions where it concerns Edward Elric. It just seems that Ed's turn Roy's upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Should Know Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibichernikova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichernikova/gifts).



> This was a challenge/prompt from chibichernikova in which I was tasked with writing Roy and Ed coming together out of certain circumstances without flooding it with angst. I really did try my hardest and some did leak in but overall I tried to keep the tone light. I hope I did at least partially well! :)

Roy never did think of how to approach this matter if it ever came to his attention because he never did think this matter would exist. Is it really any of his business to ask about it? Not really but he is concerned. Yes, concerned that he is doing something else to punish himself, concerned that he is making bad decisions now that he has the freedom to do so, concerned that he might not be in his right mind.

This is how Roy reasons with himself before he has Ed on the phone to tell him they need to talk. This is his reasoning for inviting the now eighteen year old Ed to his house. He tells himself he is merely concerned, making sure Ed is happy and safe and not at all in trouble.

He really wishes he could lie to himself better.

He did try to tell himself that he should just leave it be, let it lie, and walk away because it had nothing to do with him. He still tries to tell himself that even as he's sitting on the couch and Ed is sitting just opposite him but it's a bit late for that now.

“You... what... you _bastard_.”

Fitting title for one such as him and he's accustomed to hearing it from Ed but it's never been more right than it is now. It isn't as if he had intended to see. In fact, his intention had been to go for a nice quiet lunch, maybe flirt with the waitress for a bit, then return to work. It seems Ed's talent for being in the wrong place at the wrong time has not disappeared with age.

“Before you ask,” he says and tries to keep his voice as professional as possible, “no I was not following nor did I go looking for you. You just happened to be up to... certain activities in the same part of the city I prefer to take my lunch in.”

“You _saw_? You were fucking _looking_?”

“It was not my intention to catch you doing anything you would rather keep private,” he says. He doesn't say that Ed really should think about location more and he doesn't say that getting felt up in an alley during the middle of the day, by some man he likely found at bar, is hardly befitting of a former state alchemist and hero of the people.

Ed, however, just stares at him with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide so Roy takes this opportunity to plunge forward before his cowardice can get the better of him.

“I understand you didn't have much chance to explore these parts of growing older before and so that may make you curious. Curiosity is in no way a bad thing but it is best fulfilled in a safe place where one is not likely to be taken advantage of. If you are consenting then I apologize but I just felt it necessary to make sure.”

Ed's mouth snaps shut and he just stares at Roy, who is sure the storm of anger and accusations is coming in mere moments.

Roy is not sure how he doesn't know better by now.

Ed is laughing, hard and loud and he's covered his eyes now because he's shaking with mirth at this point. Roy fails to find the humor in this situation.

“What the fuck, Mustang? Think you're my dad or something?” Ed says. “You don't have to worry or whatever the fuck you're doin'. It's fine. I'm consenting and safe and all that other shit.” Ed stands from the couch, laughs a little more, then goes for the door. “Thanks for the laugh, Mustang, but I'm gonna get going. See ya.”

“Wait,” Roy says and he's both a little angry and confused now. Ed is fine, Ed is not being taken advantage of, Ed is consenting to sexual relationships with strangers. He lets those thoughts sit for a moment while Ed just stares over at him again and it makes his stomach churn.

Roy knows why it does. Oh, he knows all too well why. It had been hard for him not to notice how attractive Ed had become at just fifteen years old and he has only become more attractive with age. He's grown into Hohenheim's jawline and he's nearly as tall as Roy is now. Roy had denied himself the possible pleasure of pursuing Ed at the time because of his age and Roy's position and their goals. Now that Ed is free of the chains of the military and the guilt of his youth, Roy still hasn't pursued him. Maybe it's an old habit dying hard.

Or maybe it's because he's just been too much of a coward.

“Are we done or what?” Ed asks and now the annoyance is clearly beginning to take hold and soon it will make way for anger.

Another pause and then Roy is asking the one thing he probably shouldn't be, “Why?”

Ed's hands are now fists at his sides and Roy can see that he is trying to reign in his temper. “That is definitely none of your damn business,” he says and his tone is icy.

This should be his sign to back off and leave things as they are, leave Ed to his life as it is now but once again, Roy demonstrates that he really should know better. Why doesn't he know better?

“It's merely a question, Ed. Unless you don't know the answer yourself.”

This is not how he wants the conversation to go because now Ed looks livid and Roy is likely to end this with a black eye and a rather impressive headache.

But Ed's anger deflates like a balloon and he walks back to the couch to flop down on it. “I thought for a while that maybe... I dunno. It was stupid. Maybe I looked into it too much or somethin' but... I could've fucking sworn maybe you felt even a little like I did so I waited for a little while after I turned eighteen. You know we always argued and shit but somewhere along the way it kinda got different. Felt like maybe you weren't just bein' an asshole when you yelled at me for getting hurt or doing other stupid shit. I thought... I dunno I guess I thought that you were looking at me differently and then I started looking at you differently. I waited and you didn't say anything or do anything so then I knew I was wrong. If I wasn't going to get anything from you I could go to someone else so I did.”

Roy's throat is dry and he wants it to be known that he is the greatest idiot mankind has seen. Here is Ed and he's been wanting Roy just as Roy has been wanting him and he has been too much of a coward to even try. He's been too afraid of the possibility of rejection to even let himself think he might have a chance. He can hardly be blamed for that, can he? He doubts he is the first man to want to touch the sun but is too afraid of the burn it will leave.

“Ed,” Roy says and feels like a fool for all he hasn't said, “the truth is that I have found you very attractive for some time. I was sure my feelings wouldn't be reciprocated and so I kept them to myself and left you alone. The truth is that I have wanted nothing more than to kiss you since you were barely more than fifteen years old.”

Ed is just staring at him again and Roy's stomach is churning again. What if it's too late? Ed said he had waited and that could be the final nail in the proverbial coffin for Roy. He could be too angry, too hurt to want anything from Roy anymore. He could have found someone more worth his time than a beaten, broken dog like him.

Roy swallows hard to clear his throat and as he opens his mouth to speak he is assaulted by Ed's lips, teeth, tongue, and breath. Ed pushes him against the couch and climbs on top of him while holding hard to the collar of his shirt. The kiss is a mess, saliva dripping down Roy's chin and their teeth clashing more than once but it's leaving Roy absolutely breathless. Ed is a warm, insistent weight pressing against him and a few golden hairs are tickling at Roy's cheeks as Ed's hands move to tangle in his hair.

By the time Ed breaks from him they are both panting and their lips are reddened and glistening.

“You're a fucking asshole,” Ed says.

“I know,” Roy says.

“Fucker, you made me wait this long,” Ed says and tightens his hands in Roy's hair. “This better have been worth the wait you fucking dick.”

Roy is going to tell him that he will make it more than worth it, will make this the best Ed has had, and, hopefully, the best he ever will have. He is going to say these things but Ed has other ideas and is attacking his mouth again like he's hungry for him and needs him  _now_ and Roy refuses to make him wait any longer.

 


End file.
